


Ex Factor

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [10]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A little back story to "The Other Side"





	Ex Factor

**Employment** : “Oliver is only here to help me launch this line, nothing permanent” Steffy’s promise did little to comfort Michael as he watched his adversary take photos of the models; Michael and Steffy were going through a rough patch since Stephanie’s funeral, and he was positive Oliver’s presence would only make things worse.  
  
 **Reciprocity** : “Come on, it’s a little cute, isn’t it” Steffy pouted her lip as he glared at the roses she tried to give him, playfully asking him on a date; Michael released a deep breath, rising from his kneel next to the motorcycle he was operating on, “You’ve been busy, and I get it.”  
  
 **Grow** : “I didn’t mean to stop this, to stop us” Steffy’s hands were on his hips, her body pressed to his, as his lips still tingled with the taste of hers; Michael hesitated, wanting to resist her, yet eventually gave in and touched her shoulders, “Nothing could stop that.”  
  
 **Suggestion** : Steffy’s wide eyes did little to stop him, even when she added a comment about her short and strapless dress; refusing to let her deny him of a new adventure, he handed her a coat and a helmet, “You gonna ride with me or not?”  
  
 **Reminiscent** : As he took a corner, Steffy held on so tight that he had brief flashes to their most intimate moments together where she would beg him to come closer; Michael came down from the rush long enough to park outside the restaurant, but the moment they got off the bike they were locked in a passionate kiss that caused them both to lose focus on anything other than one another.  
  
 **Rest** : For the first time in over a month, they were in bed together which removed most of the resentment and frustration between them; Steffy held his face in her hands, forcing him to part from her lips, and whispered, “I love you.”  
  
 **Appearance** : Michael agreed to be at the latest event, trying to maintain a phony smile as so many praised the efforts of his girlfriend and her photographer; this was the impossible situation he wanted to avoid, being forced to be supportive of her business with man he knew was dangerous to their relationship.  
  
 **Caught** : “You mean the world to me, Steffy” the words caused Michael to peek out of the shadows, putting him in place at the most opportune moment as Oliver pulled her in for an aggressive kiss; without thinking, Michael saw red and made his move.  
  
 **Hurt** : “Michael, stop” her tearful request continued on loop in his mind, the sudden impact of ice surrounding his swollen fist caused him to come back to reality; her frantic knock on his door told him she was so upset that she completely forgot to use her key to his apartment – giving him a chance to stew in his emotions.  
  
 **Doubt** : “He means nothing to me” her voice was small, wounded tears putting waves into her speech as he refused to acknowledge her; Steffy forced him to pay attention by grabbing his face and forcing him into an anxious kiss, her embrace soon tight around him as she continued to plead, “Believe me, Michael, I’ll get rid of him and anyone else who wants to come between us…just please trust me.”


End file.
